The present invention relates to fin field-effect transistors (finFETs), and more specifically, to degrading the current resistance characteristics of finFETs to improve circuit characteristics.
Field-effect transistors (FETs) generate an electric field, by a gate structure, to control the conductivity of a channel between source and drain structures in a semiconductor substrate. The source and drain structures may be formed by doping the semiconductor substrate, a channel region may extend between the source and the drain on the semiconductor substrate and the gate may be formed on the semiconductor substrate between the source and drain regions.
Current flowing through finFET devices may be adjusted by adjusting the size or number of fins of the devices. In some circuits, two finFET devices that are electrically connected and have the same number of fins will have different current resistances or drive currents. As a result, a first finFET having only one fin may drive twice as much current as a second finFET having only one fin, and the second finFET will need to be designed with multiple fins to accommodate the increased current. The increased number of fins increases the size of circuits that utilize the finFETs.